Limericks, Poems and Songs, Oh My!
by AussieEllie
Summary: This is how our tale starts, With a BBall jock and a girl with smarts…A series of HSM inspired limericks, songs and poems.
1. HSM: Poetry Style!

**Title:** Limericks, Poems and Songs, Oh My!

**Summary:** _This is how our tale starts, With a B-Ball jock and a girl with smarts_…A series of HSM inspired limericks, songs and poems.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**A/N:** Ever wondered what HSM would be like if it was a poem? Then read on…

* * *

This is how our tale starts

With a B-Ball jock and a girl with smarts

Singing karaoke on New Year's Eve,

They began to really believe

That they'd found the other half of their hearts

But, alas, they parted ways

With a shy smile and a wave

But that is not the end you see,

For the girl moved to Albuquerque

So they met again in just seven days!

This predicament they did not mind,

Because in each other they did find

The courage to sing,

(Even to a basketball ring)

And for the school musical they did sign!

Talent they did not lack

As they sang out into the black

Ms Darbus heard all,

So out she did call

Bolton! Montez! A callback!

Then, from the hallways of East High

Came an ear-splitting cry

'How dare they do this!'

The ice queen did hiss

'We must stop them, my dear brother Ry'

But it was not the twins who did tear

Apart our sweet pair

But her friend and his mate

With their misguided hate

Made the girl think the jock didn't care

This did not last long

As the friends realised their wrong

They climbed up to the roof

Told the jock the whole truth

And he won back the girl with a song

But, as our pair's voices did blend

There was one last twist, one little bend

The twins made a change

The dates they did rearrange

So that everything was at Friday's end

The game, the competition, the callback too!

What in the world were they going to do?

But, never fear for our clan

Came up with a plan

With a laptop, a signal and goo

The girl, she did write, the guy, he did play,

Then they sang 'Breaking Free' in their own way

The crowd did applause

Clapped their hands, stomped on floors

As our couple beat out Ryan and Sharpay

So, you ask 'How did it end, Ellie?'

'Quite happily', you see

Our couple with a grin

Pulled off the triple win

And that's the tale of Troy and his Gabi!


	2. The HSM 2 Alphabet

**Title:** Limericks, Poems and Songs, Oh My!

**Summary:** _This is how our tale starts, With a B-Ball jock and a girl with smarts_…A series of HSM inspired limericks, songs and poems.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**A/N:** Now wouldn't learning the alphabet at school be more fun if you could learn it the HSM 2 way…

* * *

A is for Ashley, who plays Sharpay to a tee

B is for Boi, the cutest dog you will see

C is for Chad, the coolest best friend

D is for Dancing, a twist and a bend

E is for 'Everyday', when all things end well

F is for Fulton, the manager from hell

G is for Gabi, the sweetest lifeguard

H is for Heartbreak, which hit them hard

I is for Intelligence, Taylor's forte

J is for Jerk, which Troy was for a day

K is for Kissing, between our sweet pair

L is for Lava Springs, the Evans' lair

M is for Music, which can uplift

N is for Necklace, Gabi's beautiful gift

O is for Octopus, in a wrestling match

P is for Pitch, which Ryan could catch

Q is for Quiet, which Kelsi can seem

R is for Redemption, the talent show's theme

S is for Sprinkler, quite fun to dance in

T is for Troy, who can really sing

U is for University, as in Albuquerque

V is for Vanessa, who plays Gabi

W is for Wildcats, a chant you must learn

X is for XNO3, which made the fireworks burn

Y is for 'You are…', Troy and Gabi's sweet song

Z is for Zac, thanks for reading, so long!


	3. Zanessa's Favourite Things

**Title:** Limericks, Poems and Songs, Oh My!

**Summary:** _This is how our tale starts, With a B-Ball jock and a girl with smarts_…A series of HSM inspired limericks, songs and poems.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**A/N: **The Zanessa version of _The Sound Of Music's_ 'My Favourite Things'.

* * *

Hand-holding pictures and stolen sweet glances

Laughter and smiles and partner dances

Their matching sweetheart 'Kuuipo' rings

These are a few of my favourite things

Birthdays and breakfasts and shopping for smoothies

How they ignore those photographer loonies

How he is captivated when she sings

These are a few of my favourite things

Hawaii vacations and blooper sweet kisses

Down-to-earth hopes, dreams and cute wishes

How they're the wind beneath each others wings

These are a few of my favourite things

When there's no news

Of them together

And I'm feeling sad

I simply remember these favourite things

And then I don't feel so bad.


	4. HSM Cast Limericks

**Title:** Limericks, Poems and Songs, Oh My!

**Summary:** _This is how our tale starts, With a B-Ball jock and a girl with smarts_…A series of HSM inspired limericks, songs and poems.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**A/N: **Limericks about every member of the 'Wildcats', the ten principle actors in HSM. Pick your favourite or read them all…

* * *

There once was a guy named Zac

Who thought he'd give acting a whack

He danced and he sang

Made our hearts go twang

And when he flashed that smile we went THWACK!

* * *

There's a girl called Baby V

Who's as cute as cute can be

She's gorgeous and smart

With a very big heart

And loves the one we call Zac E!

* * *

Who is the cute guy we know?

Who's always paired with Momo

He can dance, he can sing

Shoot some hoops and 'Jump In'

He's Corbin, our man with the 'Fro!

* * *

Who is the girl we call Tizz?

With golden hair and no frizz

She's talented and pretty

And sings a really great ditty

She's Ashley, the matchmaking Whiz!

* * *

Who is the lady Momo?

Who danced so swell on that show

She's kind and so wise

And gives the best advice

She's Monique, the sister in the know!

* * *

Who's the man who won't quit?

Who sings have 'You Got It'

On set he was Gramps

Cause his leg was in clamps

He's Lucas, the guy with the wit!

* * *

Who's the girl who'll go far?

Who's in 'Major Movie Star'

She's small and petite

And ever so sweet

She's Olesya, so we say huzzah!

* * *

Who is the guy with some fame?

Who could never be lame

He seems really funny

And is such a honey

He's Ryne, with the really cool name!

* * *

Who's the guy still in school?

Who can make us all drool

Football's his game

Three words has his name

He's Chris, the coolest of the cool!

* * *

Who's the girl with great hair?

With a good deal of flair

She always seems proud

To be part of the HSM crowd

She's Kaycee, dance extraordinaire!


	5. Why I Like Vanessa

**Title:** Limericks, Poems and Songs, Oh My!

**Summary:** _This is how our tale starts, With a B-Ball jock and a girl with smarts_…A series of HSM inspired limericks, songs and poems.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**A/N: **The reasons why I like Vanessa Hudgens. The tune of this song is 'Do It With Madonna' by The Androids. Check the song out on youtube if you haven't heard it.

* * *

You know Nessa's pretty spunky

She can really dance and sing  
I love her dark hair and her fashion

And her gold kuuipo ring

She is smart and she is crazy

And seems to have a lot of fun

She is mature for a young lady  
And her smile's like the sun

That's what I like about Vanessa

She's what a woman's supposed to be  
Oh Vanessa, who's as sweet as can be!

When she laughs it sounds amazing

And her acting's pretty cool  
I cannot wait for her new album

Or for her to return to HSM school…

That's what I like about Vanessa

She's what a woman's supposed to be  
The nicest celebrity

Vanessa, as sweet as can be

That's what I like about Vanessa

About the lovely Baby V  
The nicest celebrity

Vanessa, as sweet as can be

Oh Vanessa Ooooo Ooooo Oooooo Vanessa,

She also has a boyfriend

Who is really, really hot  
Together they are cute and

The best couple in the land…

That's what I like about Vanessa

About the lovely Baby V  
Oh Vanessa, who's as sweet as can be!  
That's what I like about Vanessa

She's what a woman's supposed to be  
Oh Vanessa, who's as sweet as can be!

That's what I like about Vanessa

She's really Queen V

_Spoken_

"Have you seen that film clip where she's hanging with Zac and she's spinning around"

That's why I like

Oooo Vanessa _[till fade_


	6. Bye Bye, Miss Sharpay and Ry

**Title:** Limericks, Poems and Songs, Oh My!

**Summary:** _This is how our tale starts, With a B-Ball jock and a girl with smarts_…A series of HSM inspired limericks, songs and poems.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**A/N: **A humorous little ditty about Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan to the tune of 'American Pie' by Don McLean

* * *

You have all heard the tale 

Of that sweet December

When fate stepped in to make two teens smile

And when they met, they just knew

That the other one was special too

The one that had been waiting for, for awhile

In January they sang together

Obstacles they did weather

The status quo they did break

Sweet music they did make

But do you know this little tune

They sang while dancing round the moon

About Sharpay that crazy loon

And Ryan her cute goon

So bye-bye Miss Sharpay and Ry

Your evil plan just failed and you got

Hung out to dry

And all them wildcats were cheering up at the sky

Sayin', 'This is good news, I can't lie.'

'The Ice Queen got beaten' they'd cry.

Then our sweet pair fell in love

And confessed it on the rooftop above

While the twins sulked below

Oh, do you believe that Sharpay's soul

Is nothing more than a lump of coal?

And Ryan would better off, solo?

And did you see our pair in the gym

About to kiss before they got interrupted by him

Chad has bad timing

About as good as his rhyming

So sing with me this little song

I'll tell you now, it isn't long

Lift your voices loud and strong

And sing with me…

So bye-bye Miss Sharpay and Ry

Your evil plan just failed and you got

Hung out to dry

And all them wildcats were cheering up at the sky

Sayin', 'This is good news, I can't lie.'

'The Ice Queen got beaten' they'd cry.

Sayin', 'This is good news, I can't lie.'

'The Ice Queen got beaten' they'd cry.


	7. What Time Is It: Birthday Time!

**Title:** Limericks, Poems and Songs, Oh My!

**Summary:** _This is how our tale starts, With a B-Ball jock and a girl with smarts_…A series of HSM inspired limericks, songs and poems.

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** High School Musical and all its characters belong to Disney. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

**A/N: **A birthday version of 'What Time Is It', written for Vanessa's 19th Birthday.

* * *

What Time is It?

Birthday time!

A Celebration.

What Time is It?

Party Time!

That's Right, it's V's Birthday!

What Time is It?

She's Now Nineteen.

A Celeb Sensation!

What Time is It?

Birthday Time!

For Zac's Girl, Baby V!

Let's all throw a party

For the sweetest girl around

We'll all eat cake. She's not a fake.

The best young girl in Tinseltown.

Hope she likes her presents

And doesn't need to take them back.

They're extras though, cause we all know

The best present of all is Zac!

Everybody ready, sing out loud and party hard.

Cause V's turning nineteen, Happy Birthday. Now sing!

_Chorus_

Wonder what Zac

Will do for V

Take her out or just stay in.

No matter what, I'm sure it'll put

On her lovely face a great big grin!

Let's cheer for her

Cause she deserves

All the accolades she can get

A talented singer,

A great actress,

The best one of them yet!

Everybody ready, sing out loud and party hard.

Cause V's turning nineteen, Happy Birthday. Now sing!

_Chorus_

On this fine day nineteen years ago

A pretty young star was born.

She grew up to capture our hearts

And Zac E's too.

There's nothing she can't do!

Alright.

Everybody!

Yeah

Come on!

For V, let's hear it.

We're all so proud and let's sing it.

Baby V, is the best! Even Zac thinks so!

When it's time to perform she nails it.

She's number one, and that's it!  
So give it up. Let's hear it for V.  
That's what her birthday's all about.

What Time is It?  
_It's Vanessa's birthday, cheer!_

Let's Celebrate!  
_Wanna hear you sing out loud now._

She's Nineteen!  
_Just as sweet and even more pretty.  
_It's Her Time!  
_She can do whatever she wants to do!  
_What Time is It?  
_It's Birthday Time_

We're Lovin' It.  
_Come on and sing it loud now!  
_What Time is It?  
_It's Party Time.  
_Let's hope she has the time of her life!


End file.
